A strange, unlikely story
by PrettyLittleGleekster
Summary: This never should have been written. It makes no sense and is 100% implausible.   The story of Melissa's baby having many home. One shot.


**Author's Note: This story makes no sense. It would never happen, and parts of it could never happen. If you are actually reading this, bless your soul.**

* * *

><p>"Here she is. Your little girl," The midwife said, handing the newly born daughter to Melissa.<p>

"She's beautiful" Spencer remarked.

Melissa shot her an evil look. At first glance, two things you would notice about Melissa was the sweaty and ruffled look that was inevitable right after giving birth, and the way that sisterly hatred practically oozed out of her pores.

"Sorry," the not at all oblivious Spencer quickly added. "But Taylor, she's precious, don't you think?"

"I thought I'd feel more relived when she was born. Like our family was finally coming together. But now it's just like we can't be fixed at all. She's only duct tape; she can't hold us together forever."

"Well, duct tape is pretty strong!" Another evil glance. "Okay, not the time for jokes, I get it."

"I know this should be a proud moment and all, but without Ian… I'm just not sure I can even keep her. And knowing what he did, I'm not even sure I want to."

"But she's your daughter!" Spencer was shocked by the words her sister was suddenly saying.

"She was our daughter, but now she has no father, and I just don't feel like I'm in a place emotionally where I can even be her mother."

"What are you saying, Melissa! You've been through so much! You have to keep her!"

"No, Spencer. You just won't ever understand it. And this isn't the first time I've thought about it since finding his body. And now my mind is… My mind is made up. I have to put her up for adoption."

"You can't! I won't let you! You don't realize what you're giving up. You can live without him. We can still be a family, all of us together."

"We're never together! Mom and Dad aren't even here. Doing some stupid work thing in New York was more important than seeing the birth of their own granddaughter. And give up your act, too, Spencer. I know."

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb! I know what you did to my ring! All for that Toby kid. He's an outcast, and one of these days you'll realize that. But until then, why don't you go be a happy with him. Take Taylor. Have your own perfect life!"

"You don't honestly mean that."

"But I do. Go start your own family with him, you aren't welcome in mine anymore."

"But Melissa—"

"No. You aren't my sister anymore. If you care about her, take the baby. Fine. Otherwise, she's going up for adoption."

And with that, Melissa was gone so quickly you would never have thought she was just in labor 20 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, she just <em>gave you<em> this baby? What kind of sister is that?" Without knowing what else to do, Spencer went to tell her boyfriend/ soul mate about what had just occurred.

"Pretty much. Our family was never close, but now I don't think it will ever be the same. I mean, she just gave me her new born child and told me to leave forever! I'm 16! I can't care for her. I'm too busy caring for myself, keeping whatever friendships I can…" Dealing with A…

Thinking of A, Spencer's phone suddenly beeped.

_I found another clue about A. Meet me at the old abandoned shack in the middle of the woods ASAP.—Emily_

"Crap!" Spencer exclaimed. Emily needs me. It's important. What am I supposed to do with Taylor? We still have to meet in secret in the woods, that's no place fit for a child!"

"Let me take her."

"Wha—"

"Give her to me. You said it yourself; you're in no place to take care of a child. I can. I have a job, money, a decent home environment assuming Jenna doesn't try to sacrifice her."

"No, I couldn't…"

"Yes. You can. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll take care of her for as long as you need me to. Two weeks, two years, until she's 18. I'll do it for you."

Spencer was hesitant, but he was right. She could never care for her, and couldn't stand the idea of her being adopted by some random family. And of course she could trust Toby.

"Ok. Thank you."

Spencer gave him the sleeping child, and after a not-so-quick kiss, was off to find her friends.

* * *

><p>"JENNA, I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Toby yelled as soon as he entered his house.<p>

"What is it, what is it?" Jenna was strange, but she did love presents.

"Open you arms," Toby instructed.

Jenna did so eagerly.

Toby gave her the child and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"WTF! Is this… is this a baby? Toby!"

No response. (Toby was smart)

Jenna ran outside with the now crying child.

"TOOOBBBBYYYY!"

Lucky for her, Ben just happened to be running down the street, just finishing up his standard 5 mile daily exercise.

"Woah, Jenna? Is that a baby? Let me help you," He ran up and took the baby from her.

"Oh, there's a note_: Hi, I'm Taylor. Love me please._ Who's is this?"

"I have no idea. Toby just gave him to me and ran."

"Oh. Well, we can't just abandon her. And she's so cute!"

"Really? Let me hold her again."

The blind Jenna reached for where she thought the baby was, but instead her hand brushed against Ben's chest.

"Woah, you aren't wearing a shirt."

"Sorry, I was just out running. Guess it's fate that I showed up here."

"Yeah. Wait… is that a six-pack?"

Ben blushed. Mayyyybe.

"Me gusta. Wanna come inside. It's getting dark, and I'd love it if you could help me care for Taylor."

"It would be an honor."

* * *

><p>EPILOUGE<p>

"Wow, ever since Jenna and Ben started raising that baby, she's incredibly less creepy." Spencer told Toby.

"I know! It's great!"

"But I kind of miss her. It was fun raising her together for those 3 minutes."

"It was. And I'm glad you feel that way because, Spencer, I need to tell you something. I'm… I'm pregnant."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note again: HAHA, surprise ending!<strong>


End file.
